


Harmony

by Nurrenbri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurrenbri/pseuds/Nurrenbri
Summary: Young goat hard fucks his beautiful stepsister read online 18+ without registration and SMS(don't judge by the description)
Relationships: Asriel - Relationship, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 9





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Согласие](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740289) by Nurrenbri. 
  * A translation of [Согласие](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741393) by Nurrenbri. 



Kindred love? What could be more beautiful than a sister on her brother's lap? © Foltest, King of Temeria

Spring, as you know, is a restless time. The voice of the reviving nature, the exuberant desire of all living things to occupy the space cleared in winter, to strengthen and multiply, the cacophony of sounds and aromas accompanying all this sacrament, combine into a cocktail that tickles and envelops the senses, intoxicating and exciting…

On a particularly springy day in spring, Asriel suddenly realized that he was no longer a small, lop-eared crybaby, but a more-than-developed monster goat with his own special, more-than-adult needs.

However, in fact, the insight was much more prosaic.

One fine spring day, Asriel suddenly realized that he wanted his half-sister madly.

Which, in addition, is also a human.

Any sane (up to this point) human or monster would immediately drive such a thought deep into the closet of his mind, where it would lie quietly under the locks of denial, occasionally disturbing the surface of dreams with vague near-Freudian symbols. Asriel, despite the curious twists and turns of his past, considered himself sane enough to find the reason why he suddenly wanted to fuck his half-sister without panic, calmly and thoroughly. The explanation, which seemed acceptable, was quickly found: the day was not spring-hot, and the fur-covered monster was just a little overheated. Clinging to this controversial statement, he decided to refresh himself -fortunately, there were plenty of ways to do this at his disposal. After a moment's hesitation, he decided on the pool in the garden. The decision seemed to be correct — as he emerged from the still-cold water and dusted off his white fur, he almost forgot about the strange obsession.

Until, turning behind a bush, came face to face with him.

\- "Uh... good morning… Chara..." - Was all he could manage. The clutched bundle of clothes dived down, covering the revived groin.

\- "Good morning, Azri!" I see you've been swimming?" - Chara smiled affably, crossing her arms under her breasts in a swimsuit that was more revealing than Asriel would have liked to see right now. He lowered his gaze to her thighs — smooth, furless, pink, completely unlike the legs of monster bosses (squeezing until his palms were soaked in the smell of her skin)... Blushing deeply through his fur, he raised his muzzle and found a worried look in his eyes above (like peaches, even if you bite) round spots of blush. He swallowed hard.

\- "Are you all right?"- Chara touched his wet elbow, and Asriel fought the urge to dodge. The girl's eyes narrowed. - What's that? The water is icy, and you, there, with your head! Get in the house now!“ - She ordered, turning her back on him. At the sight of her buttocks twitching and rubbing against each other, Asriel felt that he no longer needed to hold her clothes with his hands. "You can't let her see..."

\- "Into the house, to whom I say! Come on," - Came a voice from the front. A strange indifference came over Asriel, and he gave up and followed his sister.

Grumbling, Chara fetched a large towel and stood in front of him, wet, cowering, shamefacedly covering his sharp attraction with his crumpled clothes.

\- "Leave it," She said. - "You need to be wiped dry."

\- "Chara, I..." - Started to Asriel.

\- "Drop your clothes," - Chara said calmly. - "Or you'll catch a cold."

Asriel knew from experience that she was not to be contradicted on many occasions - and that was the tone of the first three. With a slight rustle, the clothes slid to the floor. Chara's eyes widened slightly, but she went to him and began to wipe his fur with vigorous movements. Asriel obediently raised and lowered his paws, turned and bent. Chara's hands went to his stomach, and - Asriel was about to sink into the ground - his erect cock swung up as if to greet his master's sister. Chara gave him a strange look, but continued to move the towel around as if nothing had happened. When she was done, she straightened up and beckoned to Asriel. - "Come on. Let's talk. Asriel nodded convulsively and bent down to pick up his clothes."

\- "Leave it. You can pick it up later."

\- "It's so good that it's just us.."

They went into the living room and sat down on the wide, cushioned sofa in front of the fireplace, Chara with her legs tucked under her, looking thoughtfully at Asriel, who was staring fixedly at his own knees and folded hands.

\- "How long have you had this?" - She asked bluntly.

\- "First time today," - He muttered without looking up.

\- "Clear."

\- "Chara, I.."- He looked at her pleadingly. Her face (burning with desire) is completely impassive.

\- "I'd like to know," - She said slowly, - " what you're going to do about it. It's not something to keep to yourself. Especially since I already know."

\- "Parents don't.."

\- "To hell with parents," - Chara interrupted irritably. - "They're not they business. This is our business and only our business, and so I ask you, what are you going to do? Or have you only grown your personal belongings, and still have the trash in your head?"

Asriel jumped up.

\- "Do you want to hear what I think?"- He snarled, resentment in his voice. - "All right, I'll tell you what I think, I'll tell you everything. I want you, Chara, " - The insult was suddenly replaced by fright, but the girl only nodded, and he continued. - "I want you. I want you all, without a trace, I want you always to be there, I want to enjoy you and give you pleasure, I want you to scream with happiness in my arms and fall asleep, hugging me, and that this will continue day after day, year after year, until death, and, if possible, after it."

\- And that's all you wanted just this afternoon?" - Chara tilted her head to one side. - "Just like that, suddenly, without any background?"

Asriel shook his head.

\- "I've always wanted you around," - He said. - "You know I have always loved you-but as a sister, as a comrade, as a friend. This love hasn't gone away, it's just... grown up, I think... but... it's... it's wrong..."

\- ”Forget that word," - Chara said harshly. - "Sit down."

Asriel obediently sat down, ostentatiously removing his hands from the joyfully bouncing member. Chara's gaze flickered over him, and it seemed to Asriel that a shadow passed over her face.

\- "Is that all you want to tell me?" She asked, lowering her head. Asriel swallowed.

\- "I want to be with you, but ... if the feelings aren't mutual, then I... I won't force you."

Chara raised her head, looked at him intently, and rose from her seat. She stood directly in front of him, as if inviting him to watch the light filtering through the leaves outside the window play on her smooth, pale skin. She leaned toward him, almost touching his nose with hers. Asriel gasped and gasped as smooth, girlish thighs pressed against his fur-covered thighs, and his panty-clad buttocks slid down the length of his cock, from tip to base.

\- "You can count yourself lucky," - Chara cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck. - "Welcome to adulthood, bro... ooh! — Fur-covered paws gripped her buttocks, pulling her roughly up, over and over, making her sweaty crotch rub against his cock. Chara's cheeks were flushed, and the tip of her tongue showed through her parted lips.

\- "Wow," - She whispered playfully. - "You were fast"

\- "Chara..." — Croaked Asriel. - "Please… I can't take it anymore...."

Thin fingers wrapped around the top of the penis, moved up, down, the pad of the thumb covered the hole at the end, sinking deeper with each movement of the hand. Asriel howled through clenched teeth, swinging his pelvis powerfully, making the girl jump. Giggling, she pulled his cock back, straightened up, and with her free hand pointed to the top of the swimsuit:

\- "Take it off. "

Breathing hard, Asriel released her buttocks, his hands sliding up her back, catching on the strip of fabric. Trembling, clawed fingers fumbled with the clasp, undid it, but the straps remained. To throw it off, Chara had to let go of Asriel's cock — and that was a mistake.

As soon as the top fell to the floor, the girl screamed and was pressed into the seat of the sofa by the furry claws that gripped her shoulders, looking with a slight fright at Asriel looming over her. A long tongue protruded from the monster's snarling mouth, and the saliva dripping from it fell on her chest, making her shiver and shudder. His cock moved forward impatiently, sliding over the cloth-covered pubis. Feeling his tension, the girl breathed fast and shallow.

\- "Chara..." The monster growled. — "I REALLY can't do it anymore."

Chara licked her dry lips, gathering her thoughts. A blush covered her entire face and spread to her collarbone.

\- "...good, " - She breathed. - "You're my zippy, as if I'm against it… Only…"

\- "Only what?" - Hissed the monster, sticking out his thumb and hooked invitingly hardened girl's nipple. Chara was biting her lip.

\- "You're... ah... not the size of a goat at all," - She whispered hastily and hotly, grabbing Asriel by the horns in a fit of lust and pulling him to her. - "I-I-I can't do it now, not while you're so un-impatient. You'll have to... hah... prepare me..."

For a while, Asriel stared into her glittering, desire-clouded eyes. Then he let go of her shoulders and slid down, pulling off her panties, revealing a strip of pink, wet, glistening flesh. Tossing the piece of cloth aside, he thrust his muzzle between the hospitably parted thighs, nuzzled the smooth pubis, inhaling the pungent salty smell. He ran his tongue from left to right, decided, and slid down the center, penetrating between the wet folds, from bottom to top, tracing circles with the tip around the bump at the very edge, reveling in the intermittent moans that came from Chara's lips. His right paw wrapped around his cock, moving in sharp, ragged thrusts over the pale pink, petrified flesh. The left one ran its claws along the inside of her thighs, making her squeal, then lay down on her quivering, smooth stomach, crawling higher, touching the elastic swaying chest, squeezing it. With a loud sigh, Chara buried her fingers in the fur between his horns, reflexively leaning forward to meet the muzzle caressing her crotch.

Muzzle recoiled, eyes bulging, and, with a hilarious wince, gave birth to a loud sneeze.

Chara's laughter was interrupted by a startled cry as Asriel opened his mouth wide and covered his crotch, his fangs scraping the skin. Now both paws were gripping her chest, holding her still. Having gained the advantage of length, the tongue penetrated, exploring the tight, wet depths of her womb, and Chara, clenching the paws that squeezed her chest, welcomed with a long moan this alien, but stupefyingly pleasant movement inside herself. The tongue came out of her, teasingly stroked the mound on the outside, and plunged back in with a sharp thrust.

\- "My God... ah, Asriel..." - Chara's eyes rolled back in tears. - "Waaahh... the mother of goat, brother, what same good…"

With a final swipe of his tongue at the swollen flesh, Asriel released his sister and stood up, squeezing his cock, intending to move on to the last act of their passion dance. Chara's eyes flashed with fright.

\- "W-wait!"

\- "What's up again?" - The monster barked impatiently, tearing at its unsatisfied organ. - "Don't tell me you're…

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Chara gently spun him around to sit on the couch and crossed her leg to stand on all fours above him.

\- "I'll be on top," - She explained. - So far, I don't have confidence in my abilities under... your dominance, and I'm not sure you'll listen to me when... you get a taste of it.

The words sobered Asriel a little, so much so that he remembered something else.

\- "Chara, and this is your first..."

\- "Don't worry," - The girl reassured him, groping for a member and directing it to her crotch. - "Once I played too much and ... inadvertently solved this problem."

\- "Chaaaaraaaa?!"

\- "What? I'm a grown girl, damn it! With adult needs! I ... oh... uaaah!!!"

Pale and wide-eyed, Chara clutched at Asriel's shoulders and froze with his cock half-buried in her.

\- "Chara?"

The girl exhaled slowly and leaned back with a pained cry, pushing herself to the end. She stopped, panting, and ran her hand over her wet, flushed face. Asriel watched anxiously as the smooth, hairless belly quivered with tension.

\- "I ... should have... wet ... him, too." - Wincing, Chara shifted on Asriel's thighs, pushing back the wet brown strands from his forehead, resting her hands on his knees. Smiling, she lifted herself up, showing off the wetly shiny lower half of her penis and the wet white fur around the base.

\- "Well, you can't see any blood," - She concluded cheerfully, and with a sharp, ragged breath, she sank down again to the end. She leaned toward Asriel, who was devouring her in awe, slid her hands behind her back, rising higher, gripping his shoulders, pressing harder into his thighs. The mischievous expression turned into a plaintive one, and her pretty white teeth bit into her swollen lip. Gasping with a new wave of arousal, Asriel wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest, his fur tickling her sharply protruding nipples. He looked triumphantly and tenderly into her pleading eyes.

-"P-please, brother," - Chara stammered. - "B...Be gentle with me."

It sounded like "fuck me so hard so I don't see the lightof day."

With a groan, Asriel slid his hips, causing his sister to jump up with a scream. He pulled her down with his paws, pressing her to the end, lifted her up, and then abruptly lowered her again, knocking the exhalation out of her along with a short moan. He moved his hips, rubbing his cock against the inviting, wet-warm confines of her womb, and then he shifted his grip, taking a rough, ragged pace, half emptying and then filling her flesh with his own again. With a sob, Chara buried her face in his shoulder, pressing her lips into him, ignoring the fur that filled her mouth. Bowing his head, Asriel ran his tongue over her flushed cheek, taking in the salt of her sweat and tears. Chara's hands slid from his shoulders, down his back, gnarled fingers digging into the skin beneath his fur. The lips left the shoulder, caught the monster's writhing tongue, and sucked it greedily, drawing the fanged mouth to itself. Exhaling noisily, Asriel sank his fingers into her hair, holding her close and kissing her as best he could with his experience and the structure of his mouth. Released from his grip, Chara whimpered piteously, but she didn't slow down, aching as her brother's hard flesh parted her insides. Sensing the approaching denouement, Asriel broke the kiss, tipped his head back, and squeezed his eyes shut, whining in unison.

\- "I see... ah... you li… ah ... you like to be an adult." - Chara said, pulling away slightly. Her breasts, glistening with sweat, swayed beckoning, and Asriel stuck out his tongue and grabbed one, drawing a tender smile from his sister. - "You like it... right?"

\- "Like... likes you," - Asriel said, squeezing her thigh with his free paw. - "I love... you…"

Chara's face twisted oddly.

\- "It's... h... now you ... ah ... say that..." - She hissed. - "And how... be over... and... you won't look..."

\- "NO!" - Azriel howled, almost crying. - "That's not true!"

Resentment mixed with passion, and he pulled her to him, covering her face with clumsy but sincere kisses, sliding his tongue over her tightly compressed lips. He laid his head on her shivering wet shoulder and whispered, - "I don't want this to end, Chara. I... don't want to let you go... ever."

The girl moaned through clenched teeth, her face contorted into a grimace.

\- "Wh... Chara?"

\- "Go on," - The girl sobbed. - "Please tell me, tell me more, but don't stop... I beg of you, just keep on going, otherwise I... oooohmygooood!!!"

Chara's insides clenched around his cock, and that was the last straw, as he pushed convulsively a couple more times before pouring himself into his sister with a long moan. Chara collapsed against his chest, gasping for breath, clutching her twitching stomach, feeling a jet of scalding liquid beat rhythmically into her from the pulsing hard flesh. Asriel's paws slid gently over her body, wiping away her sweat, soothing her, loving her. Chara lifted her head, pulling her brother's head down to hers, pressing her lips to his. He responded, more expertly now, feeling her flesh tighten and loosen its grip around his gradually sinking cock.

"Don't come out..." - She whispered, breaking the kiss and looking at him pleadingly. - "Stay in me a little longer.." "Of ... of course," - Asriel replied, confused. - "But ... Chara, don't you…  
\- "I caught myself too late. " - The girl smiled sadly. - "Relax, we won't have anything… I'm not a monster, you're not a human... It just won't work..." - The excitement was fading, and he felt sad. "Well ... then… That's good, I guess…" - Taking Chara's tired face in his furry paws, he pulled it to him and planted a gentle kiss on the girl's wet forehead. - " I love you, Chara…"  
\- "Now I believe." - She whispered, her lips brushing his furry adam's apple. - "I love you too, and... Asriel!" - She froze, looking at him in amused surprise. Asriel took her by the shoulders and smiled sheepishly. - "Chara ... I think I'm not done yet…" - "Thank God, "- She breathed. Her tongue slid over her parched lips, picking up the clinging white hairs. Chara spat and smiled guiltily. -"Sorry. Since we're now ... oooh!"

Pinning her down on the couch, Azriel leaned on top of her, panting like a dog, his pelvis twitching rapidly. The fur crawled into Chara's eyes and mouth, and into her nostrils. Twisting around, in one particularly violent jolt, she was able to poke her head out from under him, her eyes bulging and her mouth open hungrily, breathing deeply and noisily, feeling crushed and happy. Lifting her legs, she wrapped around his shaggy lower back, tensed, pressing it into her, and moaned:

\- "Deeper…"

Asriel heard. Lifting her up, he hooked a paw under one of the sofa cushions and placed it under her buttocks. He was hovering over her now, and her breathing was much easier, and her stifled moans turned to screams.

\- "Aah! Azri ... naughty ... aaah!.. who are you... aaah!.."

Bared his teeth, Asriel leaned back, pressing his lips to Chara's, drowning out her moans with his tongue. He went even lower, almost out of her, swaying the tip of his cock at the entrance. Opening his mouth, he carefully grabbed one of the breasts, licked it greedily, running the nipple along the entire length of his tongue. A trickle of saliva ran down Chara's cheek. His brother's tongue moved to the other breast, slid into the hollow between them, licking away the sweat. Chara took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

\- "Like it?" The monster's hot breath hit her ear. - "Do you like it?"

Unable to answer, Chara nodded convulsively.

\- "Really ... you like it?" - Continued to try to find Asriel. A paw slid down to the wet flesh encircling his cock, stroking the taut lump, causing Chara to howl and cling to his shoulders.

\- "Azri ... dear... beloved …" - She whispered in a rush of excitement, - "don't stop, don't torment..."

Her plea was immediately stopped by her brother's tongue, which filled her mouth like a master. She whimpered, arching against him, and Asriel broke the kiss, unable to resist.

He pushed into her, penetrating to the very end, feeling the flesh that stretched around him burn and shudder. He swayed, pressing himself in, put his paws under the girl, squeezed her shoulders gently. He went out, entered again, holding her by the shoulders to meet his movement. Chara gasped, lifting her still-crossed legs higher, digging her fingers into her fur-covered buttocks. Asriel sniffed, inhaling the scent of her hair, and moved rhythmically inside her, pressing down on her shoulders with each thrust and letting out a short, sharp sigh. Short, ragged moans escaped Chara's parted lips, and her misty eyes followed the swaying of her brother's long ears above her. Her hand slid to Asriel's huge scrotum, which tickled her buttocks, and gripped it, running her thin, tangled fingers through the fur. Asriel snarled, lifting her up, slamming her deep, once, twice, three times - and she shrank back, howling through clenched teeth, taking in the hot liquid eruptions. Asriel carefully lay down on it, lowered his muzzle to the sofa, and sniffed, closing his eyes in peace. Turning her head, Chara reached for his ear and caught it in her teeth, making him jump up and pay attention to her.

"I'm thirsty," - She said.

For a few seconds, Asriel stared blankly at her flushed face, a mischievous smile playing on it. Then he heaved himself off her. Chara squeaked and clutched her stomach - feeling as if the outline of his still hard cock was showing through the skin and muscle to meet her fingers.

\- "Carry me, " she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and snuggling against his warm, furry torso. - "Just like that." - She swayed, caressing her insides with his flesh, biting her lip.  
\- "Can you... for me... Azri?

"With pleasure, sis," - The monster chuckled. His tongue slid across her swollen lips, covering the small human tongue, caressing it. Chara exhaled noisily, touched her fingers to his horns, then went down to the base, scratching the skin around them, making her brother purr blissfully. She let out a muffled cry as he rose from the couch and his cock rocked inside her, stretching the flesh around him. Asriel broke the kiss, held her tight, and went into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Chara buried her face in his shoulder, occasionally sobbing when Asriel's cock pressed particularly hard against her insides. Reaching the kitchen — a little too quickly, it seemed to Chara — Asriel picked up the decanter of water and let Chara drink, holding it carefully to her lips, gradually increasing the slope to the noisy, greedy gulps of the girl. When the water was about a third full, she shook her head, and he was able to drink himself, watching the drop of water slide from her lips and hang on the tip of her nipple out of the corner of his eye. After emptying the decanter, he lowered his head and playfully licked the drop, slightly swaying the roundness of his chest.

\- "Casanova the horned," - Chara chuckled. Her heels scraped against his back. - "Huh, I'm tired. Come on, let me down."

Asriel obediently lifted her up, holding her by her quivering warm sides. There was a loud splash on the floor between them, and they looked down in unison, then at each other in embarrassment.

\- "Oops," - Asriel muttered.

\- "I'll clean it up later," - Chara waved, leaning back against the table. The cooling whitish seed of Asriel dripped down her quivering thighs, and he felt a strange satisfaction at the sight of it.

\- "I still haven't bathed today,"- She sighed. She tore herself away from the table and staggered toward the exit. Turning, she beckoned to Asriel.

\- "Let's go, be rub my back."  
Catching her burning gaze, Asriel knew it wasn't going to stop there.  
It suited him. 

They stood under the gentle streams of hot water pouring from above, closing their eyes and giving themselves up to the pleasure of touching each other's bodies. Asriel's paws caressed his sister's breasts, tingling her hardened nipples, and his nose nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling the scent of her wet brown hair. At the proximity of the object of adoration, his flesh rose again, lightly slapping Chara's pubis. Without opening her eyes, Chara smiled and crouched down, pressing her buttocks against her brother's furry belly, sliding along the taut, quivering flesh. Decided. Slipping out of his clutches, she turned and knelt, her fingers clenching on Asriel's petrified flesh. Slowly moving her palm from the base to the tip, she looked up at the monster, smiled at him. He smiled back, pushing impatiently against her hand. Wagging a finger playfully, Chara slid her tongue over the wet, glistening, blood-filled flesh, caressing the tip, sinking into his hole, enjoying the firmness of it. Asriel whined, scratching at the wall with his claws. Smiling, Chara covered the tip with her lips and slid forward, taking in as much as she could, her tongue still working. Asriel's paw tightened gently on the top of her head, his claws scraping through her hair. Wrapping an arm around her wet-furred thigh, Chara closed her eyes and nodded vigorously, as if approving of her own decision, enjoying the warmth flowing through her body and the sweetly hard flesh of her brother in her mouth. Under Asriel's moans, her other hand slid down to touch her hot crotch, parting the folds, penetrating the sticky hot depths. It was a good decision, and Chara moaned into the alien flesh that filled her mouth and nodded faster. Gritting his teeth, Asriel groaned in response, barely restraining the urge to move toward her; the fear of hurting his sister was stronger than the call of lust. Chara sighed, feeling the monster's thigh shudder under her hand, and pulled back slightly, sliding the tip of her tongue into the quivering orifice. Asriel cried out, barely able to contain himself, and pushed gently against her, filling her mouth with his sticky, hot seed. With a satisfied grunt, Chara released her mouth in small gulps, released Asriel's emaciated flesh from her lips, and smiled.

\- "Did you like it?"- She whispered.

\- "Very much," - Asriel breathed. - Th ... thank you for trusting me… Let me thank you..."

Yanking her to her feet, he lowered himself in front of her, gently squeezing her hips, pulling her over his shoulders, rising, clutching her breasts with his paws, pinning her to the wall above his head. With a gasp of surprise, Chara clung to his horns, shivering from the cold contact with the wall. Asriel's tongue slid confidently over her crotch, tracing the tip of her sensitive flesh, then slid inside, wriggling, exploring the warm, wet depths. Chara exhaled, closing her eyes, letting the warm, cleansing rain wash over her shoulders and chest. The monster's paws tightened on her sides, and its tongue came out of the depths, once again running over the folds of flesh and the sensitive bump.

\- "N-nice," - Chara moaned. She was shivering. - "How nice…"

\- "You're welcome, little sister." - Asriel said softly, looking up from his exploration of her depths. He rubbed his nose against the girl's stomach, looking lovingly at her peaceful face. Chara giggled.

\- "Don't you think that's wrong anymore?"

Asriel stuck out his tongue in mock reverie, touching the tip of the "long-suffering" bump.

\- "A little, - he admitted. He lifted Chara off his shoulders, immediately picking her up in his arms, greedily kissing her bitten lips. He looked up at her flushed face and finished: - "But, you know... it turns me on even more."

Chara nodded in agreement and reached up to kiss his wet goat nose.

Refreshed, they went about their business, and did not see each other again until after dinner. Entering his bedroom, Asriel threw himself on the bed, stretched out, and closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe what had happened so quickly. Suspicion, doubt, fear swirled around him like predatory shadows. How could this happen? What will the parents say if they find out? Would he and Chara be allowed to be together, or would they be separated despite their desperate pleas? Asriel rolled onto his side, propping his furry muzzle on one paw. A memory flashed before his eyes — Chara's gaze, lustful, mocking... in love. "Forget about it." His fingers tightened on the outline of taut flesh that showed through the thin fabric as he returned to the living room for his clothes. Mind obligingly awakened the recent dreams that had so quickly become reality-Chara's voluptuously plaintive moan, her flushed face with bitten lip, the exciting swaying curves of her breasts, equally beautiful to the taste and touch... Taking a sharp breath, Asriel resolutely rose from the bed. He needed to see Chara again — and it wasn't just his cock pulling on his clothes.

He promised that he would never let her go. That they would always be together.

Now he fully realized that it meant more than just fucking each other from time to time.

A sudden growl in his stomach gave him a solution. It was almost lunchtime, and Asriel had no doubt that Chara would want something to eat, too.

The reality surpassed all his expectations.

He found Chara busy rattling something in the refrigerator. Standing on tiptoe, the girl almost completely plunged into the kitchen unit, leaving only her seductively bare legs, covered above the top of her thighs with the floors of a light dressing gown. Asriel had a mischievous thought of sneaking up on his sister and grabbing her rounded curves covered by the cloth, but chance decided otherwise — cursing, she bent to the bottom shelf, causing the robe to rise sharply to the small of her back. Asriel froze in mid-stride, blinking slowly as he swallowed.

Chara decided not to wear underwear under her robe.

The monster blinked again, unable to tear himself away from the still life that had opened up — after all, this sight had not yet become familiar to him. But it was gone. Loaded with plates, Chara leaned out of the refrigerator, shrugged, and slammed the door. She smiled at Asriel.

\- "Have you seen enough?"- She asked sarcastically. Asriel looked down.

\- "N... no..." - He admitted. - "Every time, like the first one."

Chara skirted him, rubbing her hip playfully against the taut fabric. She leaned over the table.

\- "Sit down. Let's get something to eat."

Asriel obeyed, but he didn't eat much, burying his face in his plate and trying not to look at his sister, who was chewing with gusto. He felt that he should say something — but what? And how do I start a conversation? What had once seemed mundane was now an uncharted wilderness, and the kid inside Asriel bleated piteously and balked, not wanting to step into it. His torment was interrupted by Chara, whose foot dug its toes into the fur on his shin and jerked sharply.

\- "So what do you like about me?" - She asked casually. Asriel swallowed, thinking.

\- "You have... such a pretty tongue," - He said timidly. The subject of discussion deliberately slid across his lips, licking the crumbs.

\- "What else?"

\- "You... your skin tastes amazing," - The monster continued, emboldened.…

\- "You're going to eat me to the bone." Despite her disappointed look, the flush on Chara's cheeks deepened. - "Why don't you try something else?"

\- "You're... a wonderful friend," - Asriel suggested uncertainly. From the look on Chara's face, he knew it was a bad choice.

\- "Friend, so...", - The girl's fingers tightened on the knife, and he convulsively clenched — the image of Chara with a knife in her hands has long been a byword. This time the victim was bread, from which she angrily snatched a piece. - "Well, well, a head with horns…”

Rising from the table, she approached him, abruptly snatching up a dirty plate, folding the rest, not looking at him, leaning over the sink, rattling the dishes in exasperation. Asriel opened and closed his mouth, looking down at her half-closed, quivering thighs. The surprise on his face gradually changed to understanding, guilt, and finally determination. Hearing the creak of a chair being pushed back, Chara smiled, leaning even lower over the sink, as if casually shaking her buttocks through the fabric. The next moment, a snuffling, furry carcass was on top of her. A clawed paw reached into the lapel of his robe, curled up on his chest. The other slid to her crotch, stroking the quivering wet flesh with confidence. Chara's smile widened.

\- "I may not be good at compliments,"- Asriel breathed against the top of her head, making her skin crawl, - "but I'm always ready to prove my love for you."

\- "Oh really?" - She asked provocatively.

\- "Of course," - Azriel seemed a little taken aback, - "but ... if you don't want to..."

\- "Asriel."

\- "Y-yes, Chara?"

\- "Shut your mouth and fuck me already."

Asriel seemed to be waiting for just this — Chara jerked forward with a short cry as him fur-covered belly hit her buttocks. Pressing against her back, the monster moved once, twice, sliding its taut flesh over her crotch. Pulling back a little, he settled in more precisely, slowly entered the Chara. He clenched his other paw on her chest, pressed his torso against her arching back, and moved with a sweeping, sharp movement. Chara licked her lips, moaned as she pushed against him, her fingers digging into the white fur of his paws. Plates rattled in the sink as it swayed with them, and her hands automatically reached for them until they were covered by Asriel's clawed hands.

\- "I'll do it myself," the monster panted in her ear. His fangs gently pricked her earlobe, and his tongue slid along the curve of her ear, making her cringe and giggle. - "Since... you... decided... to play with me..."

-"But... ah... you... don't... get... uh... into your head... anymore..."

\- "Yes... yes..." - Agreed Azriel, his breath tickling her neck. - "It's... one of the .. things... that... I ... adore you for... one of the... reasons ... oh ... to ... love... you even more …"

Chara bit her lip, squeezing the monster flesh moving inside her. Asriel growled, pounding his belly mercilessly against her buttocks — and under the menacing creak of the sink, Chara stopped with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolling, feeling her brother's hot seed pour down her thighs. Breathing hard, he straightened up and lowered himself carefully to the floor, still holding her close. He slid his tongue over her back, her shoulders, her neck, turning her head with a touch to her cheek, touching her lips, sliding into the depths of her mouth. For several long seconds, they kissed selflessly, helping themselves with their hands to express their love to each other.

\- "Well... you've won. That was convincing, "- Chara said as Asriel tore his mouth away from hers and licked his lips contentedly.

\- "You weren't bad either," - He said, nuzzling her shoulder. "Just…"

\- "What?"

\- "Please wear an apron instead of a robe next time."

\- "But there won't be any intrigue at all," Chara pouted.

\- "But it's more comfortable." - Her brother said reasonably, pulling up the robe and stroking the red lines left on her back by the strained fabric. Chara buried her eyes and leaned back against his chest, feeling the monster flesh fall away from her.  
\- "I'm out of chocolate," - She muttered. - "I didn't find any tiles in the refrigerator…"

\- "I know where parents' chocolates are." - Scooping her up in his arms, Asriel rose from the floor.  
\- "Actually... let's sleep in their bedroom for now? And there is enough space, and ... it is symbolic somehow. ”  
Chara's eyes glittered, and she smiled conspiratorially at the monster holding her.

\- "Let's go."

It was dusk outside the window, but the bedroom lights were flickering as alien pepper shakers screamed a hymn to annihilation on the wall screen in front of the bed. Wrapped in a blanket of Chara located between the crossed legs of Asriel. From time to time, the monster picked up another lump of chocolate from the decorated box and held it to his sister's open mouth in anticipation. As she licked, she rubbed her cheek against the white fur of his palm, and at one point, she turned, releasing herself from her cozy cocoon, pressing her lips to Asriel's, and they passed the chocolate into each other's mouths until it melted, and then, intertwining and tangling their tongues, licked the brown streaks from their lips.

\- "You're so cute right now,"- Asriel whispered, stroking her cheek. - "I really don't want to let you go."

\- "Don't let go," - Chara said, blushing. - "I'd sit on you for a century, too."

\- "Until now, I was afraid it was just lust," - He admitted, holding her close. - "That I'll treat you as I used to, once I'm satisfied."

Chara grunted vaguely, stroking the fur on his arms.

\- "But now," Azriel continued - "I feel like I'm still good with you. After everything that happened today ... I'm happy to just sit and talk to you like this. Just your presence... and it's not like it was before..."- He laughed awkwardly. - "Strange, isn't it?"

Chara turned to look at him carefully.

\- ”So you're saying you'll love me without sex?"- She asked.

\- "Yes," - Asriel said without thinking. - "Even if we never have one again… I will love you as much as I love you now... maybe even more.”

\- "Like a sister? As a friend?"-The girl squinted.

\- "As a lover," - He said calmly, kissing her forehead. Lowering her eyes, Chara said in a barely audible voice.

\- "And if... if I can't... love you as much?"

\- "It's nothing," - Asriel assured her, hugging her. - "My love is enough for two."

\- "I hope so," - Chara hissed into his shoulder. - "So many years to wait for you to get.."

\- "W ... Chara?"

\- "Of course, " she looked at him defiantly. - "It all happened to you in one day-both awareness and achievement. And someone had to wait until this idiot comes to it. Stifle any thought that this will never happen. Hold back, so as not to start first and not to spoil everything in the end, be rude and rude, so as not to guess. Satisfy yourself with everything that comes to hand and hope that no one will hear. And, when it all started, I was afraid-suddenly this will all remain.." - Chara sobbed. "Suddenly I'll be... just... a toy..."

\- "All this time..." - Whispered Azriel, looking at the crying girl with horror and pity. - "But ... Chara… I would never…"

\- "I-I know," - She said through her tears. - "You've always been kind to me... but growing up… it changes... sometimes…"

The monster's tongue interrupted her, sliding over her trembling eyelids, gently licking away her tears. Leaning close to his sister's face, Asriel looked into her reddened eyes.

\- "I don't think I'll ever fully understand why you're being so unfair to yourself, "- He said, - "but I love you too much to leave it like this. You're a wonderful person, Chara, and I'm happy that I fell in love with you, but I can't let you torment me. You deserve not only to be loved, but also to love yourself. And, although this path may be difficult for you — you will not be alone. I'll always be there for you. And I will make it so that you will never regret the time when you suffered, waiting for my counter feelings."

\- "Asriel..."- She whispered, and then with a sudden jerk, she pushed him back against the pillows, throwing the blanket aside and leaving her completely naked. She leaned over him, took his mouth in hers, and moved lower, releasing and caressing his hardening flesh. She got up and sat on his hips with a loud groan, sinking him into her. Asriel watched her dark form dance in the hazy light of the screen, his eyes filled with tender delight. The paws touched the smooth girl's buttocks, squeezed them, digging their claws into the skin. Chara's fingers gripped the fur on his chest, darted back to his knees. With a growl, Asriel threw his pelvis up, throwing her up, pushing her to the limit, and she threw her head back, screaming his name in a long, hoarse voice. She paused, breathing hard, wet streaks glistening on her cheeks. Bending down, she leaned forward, slowly releasing his flesh, leaving a trail of hot monster seed inside her. She pressed her lips to his, pulled away, and rested her head on his folded arms. Looking at him tenderly, she whispered:

\- "I don't regret anything anymore…"

Turning off the screen, Asriel reached for a blanket, draped it over Chara's shivering back, and put his arm around her.

\- "Won't you toss and turn?"- She asked sleepily, pressing against her fur-covered chest and squeezing his cock inside her.

\- "No way,"- He muttered, closing his eyes and falling asleep. It seemed that he had only slept for a few seconds, but the full moon was already peeking through the window. In its light, he saw Chara sitting like a marble statue on his thighs. Finally waking up, he felt the sweet tension of his flesh sliding in her wet embrace.

\- "Chara!"

\- "I'm sorry... " - She breathed, still moving. - "I didn't want to wake you up…"

Furry paws rested on her thighs, and Asriel grumbled with a broad grin:

\- "You shouldn't be shy if you're so impatient."

Chara squeaked happily and snuggled up to his chest.

After a few days of sensual serenity, their self-sufficient solitude came to an end. The previously quiet house was filled with the murmurings and exclamations of residents and guests. It would seem that it was worth lying low, hiding, hiding their relationship from the hostile outside world, but Asriel and Chara, looking at each other, went to meet this, hand in hand and with their heads raised.

And nothing happened.

Someone did not understand anything, laughing at lovers and others with their naive remarks. Someone understood, perhaps, more than they did, watching them with a condescending, caring smile. The parents — although it was not clear how well they understood what had happened between their son and his half — sister-took it as a matter of course, and only occasionally in the morning with a gentle reproach asked them not to throw things around and be quiet.

And Asriel and Chara were basking in each other's love. During the day, they could be seen everywhere together, holding hands, in an embrace, and, with a little more luck, you could see their unusually tender and far from related kiss. Where no one could see them, they pounced on each other and fucked desperately, insatiably, twisting their arms, digging into fur and skin, coming again and again in a captivatingly futile attempt to merge together. Hoarse with moans and screams of passion, having driven each other to exhaustion, they fell on top of each other, trying to catch their breath and enjoying the warm intimacy after ecstasy, and then, after putting themselves and their partner in order — sometimes this caused a new explosion of passion — they again became a gentle and pleasant-looking "couple on the way out".

So the bubbling and happy spring was replaced by a calm and happy summer.

And then autumn came…

\- "I… I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" - Asriel says, confused. Outside, it's a cold autumn evening, and a fire crackles merrily in the living room fireplace. Chara is sitting on his lap, her hands clenched so tightly that her knuckles are white. She lowers her head, not looking him in the eye, and says softly:

\- "We're having a baby."

Asriel heard it the first time, but even now he can't believe it.

\- "But... how? You said it was impossible!"

\- "Impossible... naturally." - Chara smiled, but it was uneasy and uncertain.- "With proper medical intervention... there is a chance, but it is a risky process…"

\- "Why didn't you tell me?"

\- "I was afraid." - Chara lowered her head even lower. - "I was afraid you wouldn't want me to... risk it. I wanted to surprise you…"

\- "So ... everything went well?" - It was hard to tell from Asriel's voice what he was feeling, and Chara clenched her hands even tighter.

\- "The risk wasn't fatal," - She said defensively. - "The fetus is stable, develops normally ... while, however, it is impossible to say who it will be more, a human or...."

\- "You didn't have to surprise me, Chara."

Startled, as if by a blow, the girl looked at her brother. Tears welled up in her eyes.

\- "You didn't have to do this alone," - Asriel said softly, covering her hands with his and squeezing them. - " I promised that I would always be there for you... and besides, I had every right to be present at the conception of our... my child."

Chara's eyes widened.

\- "So you're not angry?"

\- "A little," - The monster grumbled. - "Next time, you and I will go together."

Chara breathed hard as she looked at her brother.

\- "Next... time?!"

\- "Do you really want to stop at one?" - Asriel exclaimed, scooping her up and spinning her around the living room. - "A child! We have with you! God, I didn't even hope! My sweet, how I love you!"

\- "I... also...love.. you..." sobbed Chara, breaking down in tears. Surprised, Asriel leaned into her face, licking her tears greedily and tenderly until the crying turned to laughter.

"Ah, Asriel, it tickles!"

Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled his sister onto his lap, facing him, and they kissed enthusiastically, happily delighting in the thought that soon a third heart would be beating between their loving hearts.

\- "So... so no sex for now?" 

\- "Not a fucking chance, goat boy, now I'm need very more of your... milk." 

\- "Chara!.."


End file.
